sakura tienes lo mas presiado
by neela10
Summary: sakura tiene un plan para asesinar a sasuke...pero no tiene el valor...7 años mas tarde sasuke se reencuentra con sakura y con un pequeño muy especial...quien sera?
1. Chapter 1

habian ya pasado meses que madara , sasuke y taka no hacian movimientos...

sakura: equipo anbu estan listos?-pregunto firme-ya es hora de continuar camino a suna

equipo:si lider-preparandose para machar-

sakura hacia 2 meses que se habia convertido en jounin y le avian asignado como lider en el anbu tenia su propio pequeño equipo...estaba en una mision dirigiendose a suna...

sakura:bien analizen el perimetro ...falta poco para el atardecer-dije en tono de orden-

equipo:hai!!

pasadas unas horas sakura y su equipo estaban acampando ...era una noche realmente hermosa...

sakura:bien oigan todos...descanzaremos y mañana llegaremos a suna...por el momento ire a darme un baño al lago...nadie debe interrumpir...entendido?

equipo:hai!

sakura tomo su bolso y se marcho a tomar un baño...

mientras tomaba un baño sintio pasar serca un chacra familiar...asique se apresuro a cambiarse y ponerse su equipo anbu y comenzo a segurilo...recorrio varios kilometros y alli los vio acampando serca de su campamento eran ellos los taka...alli estaba el su gran amor...el niño que jamas pudo olvidar el que siempre amo...pero el ya no era un niño...era el hombre mas hermoso que jamas habia visto...estaba tan distraida que no se percato que sasuke habia notado su precencia...

sasuke:hump...los anbu de konoha son tan estuidos...

sakura(anbu):....

sasuke:dame una razon para que no te mate ahora...-dijo colocandose detras de la joven haruno colocando su espada en el cuello de la chica...

sakura:no te las dare ...soy una lider del equipo anbu de konoha y tu sasuke uchiha eres un criminal rango s ...debes morir-intento sonar segura-

sasuke:hump-ebozo una pequeña y arrogante sonrisa-soy un traidor ...pero no un idiota...aunque has cambiado puedo reconocer tu voz...sakura.

sakura:...

seiguetsu:sasuke quien es ese anbu?

sasuke:sakura haruno una debil ninja de konoha...-dijo arrogante-jamas pense que konoha fuera a llegar a caer tan bajo como para tener un patetico lider como tu...molestia...

sakura:sasuke uchiha tengo ordenes de acabar con tu vida ahora...-dijo quitandose la mascara anbu dejando ver su rostro ya de una adolecente de 16 años-

seiguetsu:guaau eres una debiel y muy hermosa ninja...

sasuke:te repito dame una razon por la que no deberias morir ahora mismo...

sakura:tengo una...


	2. Chapter 2

sakura:si tengo una...

sueguitsu:sasuke...que tal si laconvierto en mi perra personal...anda mira es muy linda...

sasuke:hmp...no me interesa lo que sea de ella...es solo una debil molestia-dijo retirando su katana del cuello de la joven-

sakura:sasuke puedo hablar contigo en pribado?

sasuke:hmp.-dijo caminado asia un lado de los taka-habla...

sakura:no me importa si me asesinas...no me interesa-dijo decidida-aquella vez cuando te fuiste de konoha te dije que mi vida no tendria sentido si te ibas...y asi fue...es por eso que no me interesa que me mates...solo te pido que antes de hacerlo me hagas el amor ...solo eso...-dijo mirando al suelo-

sasuke no podia comprender que demonios pasaba por la mente de la haruno para decir lo que estaba diciendo...lo penso no seria la primera mujer con la que mantenia relaciones...pero ella no era cualquier mujer ella era sakura la llorona y fastidiosa compañera de la infancia...aquella una vez protegio...que haria?

sasuke:hump...estas segura?-dijo acercandose y respirando en su mejilla-

sakura:si estoy decidida-dijo colocando una de sus manos en su mejilla y acercandose aun mas-

sasuke:ok!pero no sera aqui...aqui esta mi equipo y por lo que puedo percibir tambien esta cerca el tuyo...maniana al mediodia te espero en el puente naruto de la aldea de las olas-dijo girandose-hasta mañana...-dijo marchandose

sakura se quedo estatica...su plan estaba saliendo a la perfeccion...lo hiba acer cuando estubieran solos ella lo asesinaria...pero habia algo que rondaba su mente ¿¿ se atreveria??esa pregunta no la dejaba en paz...

volvio junto con el quipo taka...

karin:sasuke-kun quien era esa zorra?

sasuke:una puequeña amiga...

jugo:parecia una buena mujer

sasuke:hace años era una buena niña pero no creo que las cosas hayan sido faciles en su vida...

jugo:a que te refieres ?

sasuke: al tiempo de que me marche me entere que sus padres fueron asesinados...

jugo:pobre niña...por eso sus ojos son triste .hermosos pero triste...

sasuke:bueno...hora de marchanos...

seiguetsu:asia donde vamos aora?

sasuke:iremos a la aldea de las oldas ahy esperaremos ordenes de madara...

asi taka enprendio viaje hacia el pais de la ola...

por otro lado la lider de un equipo anbu saltaba de rama en rama algo pensaria...aunque le costaba asumirlo le costo aberlo visto de nuevo...

pero debia aceptarlo el era un traidor y ademas...jamas la amaria...es mas si tuviera la oportunidad la asesinaria como habia intentado ocaciones antes...

a la maniana suiguiente sasuke dejo a taka decansando aun en el hotel...y se dirigio al puente alli esperaria a su ex compañera...cumpliri su promesa la haria mujer...la haria mujer como ningun hombre podia hacerlo...le enseñaria lo que era la placer y luego...luego que haria?

estaba senatado a orillas del puente viendo el agua con un senblante serio y ai la vio llegar...venia tranquila caminando...el debia admitirlo se veia bien...ya no era la niña tonta de hace años ...aora era una sexy adolecente...era una mujer...

llego hasta donde estaba el...

sakura:sasuke-kun...-dijo en voz baja-

a sasuke algo se le movilizo dentro al escucharla llamarlo de esa manera...comenzo a recordar todoas las aventuras del equipo 7

sakura:sasuke...volvio a llamar ...pero el pelinegro parecia ido...se hacerco y apollo delicadamente su mano en el hombro del joven...y alli al parecer reacciono...

sasuke:anda muevete vamos al hotel-dijo comenzando a lo siguio en silencio...

llegaron al hotel entraron a la habitacion...y alli sasuke se posisiono detras de la pelirrosa...


	3. Chapter 3

sakura:si tengo una...

sueguitsu:sasuke...que tal si laconvierto en mi perra personal...anda mira es muy linda...

sasuke:hmp...no me interesa lo que sea de ella...es solo una debil molestia-dijo retirando su katana del cuello de la joven-

sakura:sasuke puedo hablar contigo en pribado?

sasuke:hmp.-dijo caminado asia un lado de los taka-habla...

sakura:no me importa si me asesinas...no me interesa-dijo decidida-aquella vez cuando te fuiste de konoha te dije que mi vida no tendria sentido si te ibas...y asi fue...es por eso que no me interesa que me mates...solo te pido que antes de hacerlo me hagas el amor ...solo eso...-dijo mirando al suelo-

sasuke no podia comprender que demonios pasaba por la mente de la haruno para decir lo que estaba diciendo...lo penso no seria la primera mujer con la que mantenia relaciones...pero ella no era cualquier mujer ella era sakura la llorona y fastidiosa compañera de la infancia...aquella una vez protegio...que haria?

sasuke:hump...estas segura?-dijo acercandose y respirando en su mejilla-

sakura:si estoy decidida-dijo colocando una de sus manos en su mejilla y acercandose aun mas-

sasuke:ok!pero no sera aqui...aqui esta mi equipo y por lo que puedo percibir tambien esta cerca el tuyo...maniana al mediodia te espero en el puente naruto de la aldea de las olas-dijo girandose-hasta mañana...-dijo marchandose

sakura se quedo estatica...su plan estaba saliendo a la perfeccion...lo hiba acer cuando estubieran solos ella lo asesinaria...pero habia algo que rondaba su mente ¿¿ se atreveria??esa pregunta no la dejaba en paz...

volvio junto con el quipo taka...

karin:sasuke-kun quien era esa zorra?

sasuke:una puequeña amiga...

jugo:parecia una buena mujer

sasuke:hace años era una buena niña pero no creo que las cosas hayan sido faciles en su vida...

jugo:a que te refieres ?

sasuke: al tiempo de que me marche me entere que sus padres fueron asesinados...

jugo:pobre niña...por eso sus ojos son triste .hermosos pero triste...

sasuke:bueno...hora de marchanos...

seiguetsu:asia donde vamos aora?

sasuke:iremos a la aldea de las oldas ahy esperaremos ordenes de madara...

asi taka enprendio viaje hacia el pais de la ola...

por otro lado la lider de un equipo anbu saltaba de rama en rama algo pensaria...aunque le costaba asumirlo le costo aberlo visto de nuevo...

pero debia aceptarlo el era un traidor y ademas...jamas la amaria...es mas si tuviera la oportunidad la asesinaria como habia intentado ocaciones antes...

a la maniana suiguiente sasuke dejo a taka decansando aun en el hotel...y se dirigio al puente alli esperaria a su ex compañera...cumpliri su promesa la haria mujer...la haria mujer como ningun hombre podia hacerlo...le enseñaria lo que era la placer y luego...luego que haria?

estaba senatado a orillas del puente viendo el agua con un senblante serio y ai la vio llegar...venia tranquila caminando...el debia admitirlo se veia bien...ya no era la niña tonta de hace años ...aora era una sexy adolecente...era una mujer...

llego hasta donde estaba el...

sakura:sasuke-kun...-dijo en voz baja-

a sasuke algo se le movilizo dentro al escucharla llamarlo de esa manera...comenzo a recordar todoas las aventuras del equipo 7

sakura:sasuke...volvio a llamar ...pero el pelinegro parecia ido...se hacerco y apollo delicadamente su mano en el hombro del joven...y alli al parecer reacciono...

sasuke:anda muevete vamos al hotel-dijo comenzando a lo siguio en silencio...

llegaron al hotel entraron a la habitacion...y alli sasuke se posisiono detras de la pelirrosa...


End file.
